Remember the sweet time
by Oo Hikari no namida oO
Summary: [One shot] Encore une année qui s'est écoulée. Encore une année qui le sépare de lui. Encore une année... à se dire que la seule chose qu'il lui reste c'est cette pauvre peluche déjà usée. [Shounen ai]


**Base:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** Shounen-ai si je puis dire, triste.  
**Pairing:** Pas vraiment.  
**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi TT'  
**Note de l'auteur:** Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, je me lance dans un nouveau (court) one-shot u.u On va bien voir si j'arrive à développer mon idée suffisamment pour faire quelque chose d'assez consistant. Bref, enjoy! x)

**Titre:** Remember the sweet time.

* * *

C'était toujours la même rengaine. Chaque année, à cette même époque, il lui était impossible de quitter le lit. Un manque de volonté mû en refus de faire face à la réalité, pour échapper au cours du temps, pour se dire que non, une troisième année ne venait pas de défiler. Pourtant il était forcé d'accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient: trois cent soixante-cinq jours de plus le séparaient du jour fatidique où _il_ l'avait quitté. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, sentit son auto-mail ce crisper sur les draps. Douleur. 

Rester enfermé dans sa chambre n'était sans doute pas la meilleure solution pour oublier, c'était ce que ne cessait de lui répéter Alphonse, son jeune frère. Il sentit une sourde colère contre lui-même naître dans sa poitrine. Il ne _devait _pas penser à Al aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il ne penserait qu'à_ lui_, toujours _lui_, luttant pour contenir tous ses cris de détresse et de désespoir, quitte à en suffoquer. Et il passerait la journée puis une grande partie de la nuit à ressasser de sombres pensées, à s'emmurer dans des souvenirs qu'il se refusait d'oublier, jusqu'à ce que son esprit soit tellement engourdi, tellement épuisé, qu'il ne se sente même pas partir.

Il se força à se détendre, regardant fixement son auto-mail relâcher lentement les draps sur lesquels il s'était crispé, et roula pour s'allonger sur le dos. Ne s'offrit alors à lui que la vue d'un plafond blanc, trop blanc, mortellement blanc. Tellement blanc que cela en devenait dérangeant. Il se tortilla un peu entre ses draps, mal-à-l'aise, mais se força néanmoins à garder son regard focalisé sur cette immensité immaculée. Elans de masochisme sans doute, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas le _droit_ d'aller bien. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas _envie_ d'aller bien. Et quand bien même, même avec tous les efforts du monde il n'_irait _pas bien. Parce que _son _souvenir l'étouffait.

« Si seulement... », souffla-t-il avant de s'arrêter précipitemment.

Un pauvre rire désabusé, un peu dément sans doute, lui arracha la gorge. Si seulement quoi? Si seulement « tu étais toujours là? ».Il rit encore. C'était pathétique. A quoi cela servait-il d'émettre de tels souhaits? A qui de toute façon étaient-ils adressés? A Dieu? Il rit à nouveau. Dieu n'avait jamais était clément envers lui, Dieu n'était qu'un gosse jouant avec une fourmilière, il n'avait donc pas à lui accorder une quelconque importance. En cet instant, tout ce qu'il venait à espérer était que les doigts de la volonté divine ne se referment sur lui. Là il ne rit plus, sa mine s'assombrit. Il ne devait pas penser comme cela. Parce que Al... son frère, avait besoin de lui.

Il soupira et consentit enfin à détourner les yeux de cette abondance de blancheur qui, à n'en pas douter, allait finir par le rendre barge. Il se roula alors en boule, là au centre de son lit, les couvertures ayant déjà à moitié glissé à terre, une peluche toute usée serrée fortement contre sa poitrine. Il devait certainement avoir l'air ridicule, là, avec son lapin aux couleurs devenues ternes. Mais à l'abri dans le cocon réconfortant de sa chambre il ne s'en souciait pas. Parce que cette peluche, il s'en souvenait, avait été le premier cadeau qu'_il_ lui avait fait.

**oOoOoOo**

_La voiture arrivait enfin en vue de la fête forraine pour laquelle ils devaient aider à préparer le feu d'artifice. Il s'en sentait un peu soulagé il est vrai car être assis à même la remorque à l'arrière du véhicule n'était en rien confortable et son derrière commençait sérieusement à en pâtir. Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de voir que la réaction de son ami elle, était beaucoup plus enthousiaste. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses grands yeux azurs s'illuminer d'une lueur d'excitation. A cet instant-là, avec cet air enfantin, il lui faisait penser à son frère. Son frère qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis très longtemps -trop longtemps- et qu'il espérait retrouver un jour. Son sourire se fâna alors un peu, mais la bonne humeur plus qu'évidente d'Alfons suffit à lui faire oublier pour un temps que ce monde n'était pas le sien._

_Après être descendus de la voiture, en compagnie des gitans qui avaient fait le voyage avec eux, ils remercièrent le conducteur et après un dernier signe de la main s'éloignèrent tous deux en direction du stand des feux d'artifices. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son ami du coin de l'oeil, ne comprenant pas réellement pourquoi son petit sourire le fascinait tellement. Peut-être parce qu'à nouveau il lui faisait penser à son frère? Oui, sans doute._

_« Bon, je ne pense pas que ça t'intéresse de me voir préparer des fusées, ne? _

_- Pas vraiment, sourit Edward avec un petit air désolé. »_

_Alfons ricana et lui assura qu'il comprenait et qu'il n'avait qu'à aller se promener un peu pour passer le temps._

_« Et fais attention, les fêtes forraines c'est le rendez-vous des voleurs et des gens pas nets._

_- Oui maman! »_

_Et Edward s'éloigna en riant, sous le regard amusé de son ami. Un peu plus loin il ralentit la course, croisa ses mains dans sa nuque, et se mit à avancer sans réellement savoir où aller, jetant un coup d'oeil aux différents stands qui s'étalaient à sa vue. Pour une fête forraine, c'en était vraiment une! Les stands de carabines et autres joyeusetés du genre ne manquaient pas à l'appel, étalant leurs nombreux lots à gagner. Encore, toujours des peluches, des poupées, des jeux de société... aussi sa lassa-t-il un peu de voir sans cesse les mêmes choses. Il bailla. Aucune envie d'aller claquer son fric là-dedans, qui plus est il avait dû se lever tôt ce matin pour arriver le plus vite possible à la fête forraine, et ses onze heures de sommeil règlementaires n'avaient donc largement pas été remplies._

_Quelques mètres après et autant de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, Edward Elric était retourné près du véhicule qui les avait emmenés ici lui et Alfons et était maintenant allongé dans l'herbe non loin, une brindille sèche coincée entre les dents. Rien de mieux que de paresser au soleil et de profiter de la légère brise estivale en machouillant cette agréable petite chose, voilà quelles étaient, à cet instant, ses pensées. Avec un peu de chance il dormirait suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Alfons ait fini son travail et ne vienne le réveiller? Il sourit, s'installa un peu plus confortablement, et s'endormit._

_« Ed? Ed... réveille-toi paresseux._

_- Hum nan... laisse-moi dormir encore un peu... petit peu... »_

_Alfons regarda d'un air légèrement contrarié son ami lui tourner le dos et se remettre à ronfler. Elégant..._

_« Edward... si tu ne te réveille pas sur le champ... »_

_Peine perdue, l'autre dormait à nouveau profondément. Alfons sentit une veine pulser sur sa tempe et se retint de ne pas le réveiller à coup de poing dans la caboche. Vraiment, qui lui avait collé un boulet pareil? Il soupira. Et alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, une lueur de sadisme à l'état pur s'alluma au fond du regard bleu. Il ricana, heureux de la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit et, lentement, savourant d'avance son coup, rapprocha ses mains des flancs de son ami._

_« AAAAAAHH!!! »_

_Edward s'était relevé aussi vite que s'il avait pris feu et avait roulé sur le côté pour échapper à l'immonde torture qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il regarda d'un air effaré un Alfons écroulé du rire qui se tenait les côtes sous la douleur que son fou-rire infligeait à son ventre. Il vit rouge, et avant qu'Alfons n'ait pu réagir, il lui sauta dessus et s'affaira à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ils roulèrent, tentèrent de se relever, retombèrent, riant aux éclats, entremêlants leurs jambes, s'entortillant dans le manteau de l'autre, tentant de prendre le dessus pour être, l'instant d'après, à nouveau dominé par l'autre. Et quand les efforts et les rires eurent raison de leur endurance, ils se laissèrent tomber en arrière et s'allongèrent pour tenter de récupérer leur souffle._

_« Espèce... d'abruti... tu sais pourtant... que je hais... les chatouilles..._

_- T'avais qu'à... te réveiller... dormiasse._

_- Va te faire foutre... abruti._

_- Haha... moi aussi je t'aime. »_

_Ils éclatèrent de rire face à cet échange particulièrement puéril. Puis fournissant un effort considérable, Ed se releva et tendit une main à son ami pour l'aider à en faire de même. Alfons sourit et accepta de bon coeur, attrapa sa main et se laissa tirer en avant pour se remettre sur pieds. Chacun dès lors garda le silence, tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance en faisant mine d'épousseter ses vêtements. Alfons sourit en voyant qu'ils avaient eu exactement les mêmes gestes et, avec une moue attendrie, vint retirer une brindille qui s'était sournoisement faufilée dans les cheveux blonds d'Edward._

_« Bon, on devrait se dépêcher maintenant, le feu d'artifice ne va pas tarder à commencer. », fit-il en faisant mine de ne pas avoir vu la légère rougeur qui avait coloré les joues de son ami._

_Edward acquiesça sans rien dire, certain que sa réaction n'était pas passée inaperçue et remercia intérieuremsent Alfons de ne rien dire pour ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras. Il le suivit donc jusqu'à la fête, tentant de ne pas le perdre parmi la foule qui se pressait autour de l'enclos d'où le feu d'artifice serait tiré. Et après quelques banalités échangées, Alfons l'abandonna pour aller discuter une dernière fois avec les artificiers._

_Edward se rapprocha de l'enclos et s'y accouda, posant son menton au creux de sa paume. De là où il était, il n'entendait en rien la discussion d'Alfons avec les autres, mais l'expression de joie mêlée d'excitation de ce dernier lui suffisait. A cet instant-là dans son esprit, Alfons et Alphonse ne firent qu'un._

_Il avait du rester dans la lune un bon bout de temps car ce fut le tonnerre de la première fusée qui le fit revenir à lui. Il sursauta et posa une main sur sa poitrine pour calmer son coeur affolé, avant de reporter son regard vers l'intérieur de l'enclos. Mais Alfons n'était plus là._

_« Si tu veux voir le feu, je te conseille de plutôt regarder vers le haut. » fit une voix à son oreille._

_A nouveau il sursauta et tourna précipitemment la tête, pour se retrouver face à la mine souriante de son ami._

_« Tu m'as fait peur... baka. »_

_Alfons se contenta de lui sourire et après ces joyeuses paroles, Ed porta son regard vers le ciel noir où fleurissaient des dizaines de fleurs multicolores. Même en n'étant pas un grand sentimental, il fut ému par ce qu'il voyait, ému par la beauté de ces lumières triomphales qui déchiraient la nuit. Tellement ému que, pris dans son admiration, il ne remarqua pas qu'à nouveau Alfons n'était plus là. Il continuait de s'émerveiller, continuait de fixer ces pluies d'étincelles, ces fleurs incandescentes qui naissaient devant ses yeux ébahis du travail qu'avait fourni son ami. Vraiment magnifique._

_Puis ce fut le bouquet final, l'aboutissement de ce balai de couleurs et de paillettes qui, même après s'être changé en nuage de fumée, captiva son attention encore et encore. Il ne revint véritablement en lui que quand une petite fille le bouscula. Elle s'excusa précipitemment et courut rejoindre sa mère alors que lui-même s'apprêtait à s'adresser à Alfons... qui n'était plus là. Il regarda précipitemment autour de lui, à gauche, à droite, analysant rapidement le visage de chaque personne, tentant de repérer celui du jeune allemand. En vain. Mais où était-il passé? Il ne l'avait même pas vu partir._

_Ed soupira, sachant que se laisser aller à la panique n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, et décida de retourner à la voiture pour y attendre son ami. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et commençait à s'éloigner quand son nom parvint à ses oreilles. Il se retourna. Et regarda, surpris, un Alfons qui courait vers lui, revenant d'on-ne-sait-où._

_« Excuse-moi, je me suis souvenu que je voulais faire un truc mais que j'avais pas eu le temps depuis qu'on était arrivé. »_

_Ed se contenta d'acquiescer et après un petit sourire échangé, ils partirent ensemble en direction de la voiture qui les reconduirait chez eux. Arrivés, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient les premiers et décidèrent donc d'attendre que le conducteur ne les rejoigne. _

_« Ed?_

_- Mmh? »_

_Ce dernier se retourna vers son ami pour savoir ce qu'il lui voulait et sursauta en se retrouvant face à ce qui s'avéra être une peluche. Un lapin plus précisément. Beige et vêtu d'une salopette rouge et bleu. Il fixa un instant la pauvre bête d'un air étonné puis comprenant qu'elle était certainement pour lui, la prit des mains d'un Alfons rouge écrevisse. Cette constatation l'étonna encore plus._

_« Je... etooo... arigatô. »_

_Alfons acquiesça, encore un peu rouge, et vint s'adosser à la remorque de la voiture, à côté de lui. Edward fixait le lapin d'un air un peu étonné, comprenant soudainement que c'était sans doute cela qu'Alfons voulait faire depuis ce matin. Il s'en sentit troublé et infiniment reconnaissant. Parce que depuis qu'il était coincé ici, c'était le premier cadeau qu'on lui faisait. Le premier qu'il lui faisait. Et avant qu'Alfons ami n'ait pu réagir, il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue pour le remercier._

**oOoOoOo**

« Nii-san? Nii-san réveille-toi. Ed? »

Ed émit un petit gémissement étouffé et sentant la lourdeur de ses paupières et la difficulté quil rencontrait à les ouvrir, il se rendit compte qu'il avait dû s'endormir. Il s'arracha à la douce torpeur qui engourdissait ses membres, tenta de bouger un instant malgré le plomb qui semblait avoir remplacé ses os, et finit par entrouvrir les paupières. Un visage se dessina devant ses yeux, en tâches d'abord floues, puis se fit plus net, plus précis, auréolé d'une masse de cheveux blonds.

« Alfons... » murmura-t-il.

Mais en y regardant de plus près, les yeux qui le fixaient d'un air légèrement inquiet étaient... bruns? Il se redressa sur son lit de manière un peu brusque, faisant sursauter son vis-à-vis. Une sourde douleur étreignait son coeur en un étau bien trop étroit, lui donnant l'impression de suffoquer. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, ses mains crispées sur son lapin en peluche, les larmes s'étaient mises à dévaler ses joues.

Il avait cru, il avait cru en se réveillant _le_ revoir. Mais la réalité lui avait sauté au visage: _il_ l'avait quitté, _il_ ne reviendrait jamais. La vue d'un cadavre se rappela à lui, la vue des yeux azurs autrefois si pétillants devenus ternes, la vue d'Alfons mort sans qu'il n'ait pu le sauver. Il avait cru en se réveillant_ le _revoir. Il l'avait cru. Mais la réalité lui avait sauté au visage: il ne s'agissait que d'Alphonse...

**OWARI**

* * *

Heureusement que j'avais dit que je devais me concentrer sur ma fic sur _D.Gray-man_... enfin u.u Normalement ça devait être beaucoup plus court, ça devait juste être Ed seul dans sa chambre à penser à Alphons et à le confondre à la fin avec Al parce qu'il se serait assoupi... Donc le lapin et le rêve avec la fête forraine n'étaient absolument pas prévus u.u Mais au final, c'est sans doute mieux et légèrement plus intéressant comme ça n.n'  
Enfin voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé x) 

Oo Hikari no namida oO


End file.
